


Defence

by anxiousdyke



Series: Wolfstar oneshots to make me feel better [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, First War with Voldemort, Gay Sirius Black, Gayness, Hogwarts Era, M/M, The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform, Wolfstar Big Bang 2018, honestly idk gonna add tags, minerva ships horny teenage gays, remus lupin is the only responsible person in that school, sirius black is VERY soft for his boyfriend, somebody hug remus lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdyke/pseuds/anxiousdyke
Summary: What would happen if you were talking shit about Remus Lupin, basically.





	Defence

"Anna, have you seen him recently?" a red-haired boy from Ravenclaw asked a girl sitting next to him by their table. Sirius could hear them, but he wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying, too busy chewing his oatmeal. Next to him James was writing his longly delayed potions homework.

"Who?" Anna asked him curiously and closed the book she'd been reading. She looked like she couldn't wait to hear some hot news. "Do tell, Derick!"

"Lupin, that blonde boy who's always after Black," he answered mysteriously, his voice tone very quiet, like he was talking about something incredibly significant. Sirius dropped his spoon when he heard that and immediately looked at James to make sure he didn't mishear it, but James' eyebrows were frowned and he was listening, too.

"Ah, Black!" Anna muttered under her breath, apparently couldn't help herself. "Merlin's beard, he's so handsome!"

James' eyes rolled so hard Sirius couldn't see his iris for a solid second. He was so irritated that her subtle comment didn't even flutter him; normally he'd at least push James playfully, but not that time. Sometimes he thought James was able to read his mind, because his friend squeezed his hand on Sirius' thigh, like he was telling him to keep still.

"And gay," Derick answered unpatiently and moved closer to Anna. "So anyway, he looks like a trump. I've seen him today and he's got even more of those ugly scars than he's had before."

Anna's eyes got as big as the buttons down her Ravenclaw robe. "They're nasty. I wonder where he got them."

"I don't know, but people are talking," Derick threw it out like a casual comment and Sirius felt his insides going up all the way to his throat; James looked furious, too. "I heard he's psychic. You know, sick in the head. I bet he's dangerous."

"Then why is he in school?"

"I don't know, but he's got no friends, I always see him alone or sticking to Black and Potter," the boy kept going, knowing damn well his friend took all of his revelations eagerly like a Butterscotch Beer. Sirius' ears got all red. Is it how it looks to people around them? Like Moony is just an addition to his and James' friendship? He looked over at James and somehow saw that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"If he's that weird, shouldn't he be expelled? For our safety?"

"Maybe he's got connections, I don't know," Derick was still speaking quietly. "or maybe he's a vampire. I'm scared of him, if I had to be honest."

"You should be more scared of _us_ , arsehole,” James finally blew up. He stood up so quickly he hit the table with his leg and Sirius' oatmeal spilled over the floor. Anna suddenly got paler on her face, but her friend didn't seem surprised at all. "I'm serious."

"You're gonna defend that weirdo, Potter?" Derick asked loudly; loud enough for everybody in the Great Hall to drop whatever they were doing and watch the scene. "That psycho? Have you seen his scars? They're disgusting!'

"Don't you fucking speak about Remus this way ever again," Sirius finally stood up. His blood was boiling in his veins and he could feel how hot he just got, how all the blood was pulsing to his brain. His long hair suddenly made him look almost wild as he was gazing at the Ravenclaws from under it with a dangerous sparkles in his dark eyes. His hands were shaking, eager to hit something. "Ever."

"Or what?" A bunch of Ravenclaw boys stood up too, some of them tied their arms on their chests. Sirius knew some of them. That little fat one he helped on yesterday's spells. "What would you do if I called him that again? Weirdo. Queer weirdo."

Derick didn't even get to move a single muscle before Sirius punched him perfectly in the nose. He could feel the crack of a breaking bone under his knuckles and nothing had given him such satisfaction in a long time. Derick was so surprised he almost fell on the table before his friends caught him; Anna shrieked in a high pitched voice.

James glanced at Sirius and he looked mad; completely pissed off. James was pissed off, too, and he couldn't leave his best friend alone, so he quickly added another punch to Derick's face, before one of the Ravenclaw boys hit back and cut James' lip. The blood started dripping down his chin, but he didn't care.

"What the-" started that boy who hit James, but Sirius didn't let him finish. Another girl screamed, Sirius saw with the corner of his eye that she ran out of the Great Hall - she was probably going to return with a teacher, so he made the next punch fast.

"Shut up," Sirius beat that little fat boy who pissed him off twice as hard, because he thought he's friendly. Things escalated pretty quickly and soon enough the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin tables were loudly cheering for the fight. Sirius had already gotten a plum under his eye and blood was covering his nose, but it really didn't matter at all. Those arseholes, those Ravenclaw idiots have insulted his Moony, and they were going to pay for it. He punched a guy in his stomach so hard the boy'd lost his breathe for a second.

"Morons!" Derick yelled loudly. "You're just as weird as he is!"

"I told you to shut up!" Sirius repeated and drew his wand from under the back pocket of his jeans. The Ravenclaws all made a step back and Sirius saw with satisfaction that they're just as wounded as him and James were. James himself looked a little surprised, but as a sign of unity, he took out his wand, too. "You want to see me using that? You know damn well I will if you ever-"

"SIRIUS!!"

There he was, the man of the hour. All of the heads immediately turned towards the doors to the Great Hall, where Remus and Lily just appeared; they both looked just as terrified. It was quite obvious they had been learning before as they were carrying books with them. Remus looked completely innocent and sweet in his sweater and blushes all over his face, and if Sirius regretted starting a fight in Remus' defence, in that moment when he actually saw his boy, any regrets disappeared. Of course he reacted, of course he fought for that boy's honour. What is a plum under his eye, really, when he made that sacrifice for Moony?

Remus ran to his friends and stood just in front of Sirius, watching his face like he saw it for the first time in his life and Sirius felt an immediate urge to kiss him right that second. He was gorgeous, even in his old Grodzisk Goblins sweater and messy hair, Sirius noticed. He'd fight everyone for him if he had to.

The Ravenclaws started murmuring within themselves.

"What have you gotten yourselves into?" Remus asked, now looking at James. "Prongs, your lip-"

"Now they can look like you!" One of the Ravenclaws suddenly said loudly and the rest laughed. "Maybe it'll leave them scars?"

Remus looked honestly confused for a second, then he understood and his face fell within a second. Sirius knew him long enough to know every one of his face expressions, but that one he hated especially - Remus' eyes stopped wandering around everyone, he glued them somewhere above their heads, and he sighed deeply. He used to look like that when he was ashamed of himself. Lily held her breath in shock and Sirius took his hand.

"Don't listen to them Moony, I beg you," he said quietly, but he knew it’s pointless - Remus' cheeks had already covered with red spots. „Don’t.”

”Yeah Moony, fuck them,” James added, wiping blood off his chin. „They don’t know.”

”Be careful with him Potter, he might bite you!” Derick yelled loudly on purpose for everyone to hear. He pointed finger in James’ direction. “You’re gonna pay for my broken-“

Sirius drew his wand again, but Lily was faster. “ _Silencio,_ ” She said, and Derick immediatey lost his voice - his mouth was moving, but not a sound came out. “ _Episkey!_ ” she added and his broken nose came back to the way it once was. She grabbed James’ hand, who looked at her the way he would look at somebody who just gave him a thousand galleons. Sirius could almost see his pupils turning into hearts.

"You're so hot when you're smart-"

”Come on, I’m gonna wash your face, idiot.”

The Ravenclaws seemed to be impressed with Lily’s skills, and without their leader none of them seemed particularily eager to start the fight again. James glanced once more at Sirius and Remus before he came out of the Great Hall with Lily; they needed to be quick before a teacher would show up. The Ravenclaws disappeared, too - nobody wanted to report that, so they just healed themselves and went out the Great Hall to wash.

The show was over, and Sirius finally focused on Remus. More specifically, on tears in Remus’ eyes. “Moony-“

”Don’t,” Remus stopped Sirius’ arms before he could hug him. His voice was shaking and Sirius took his hand; they were walking in silence until they reached the Gryffindor common room. 

“ _Petrificus totalus_ ,” Sirius said and the portrait of the Fat Lady let them in. Only then Remus finally spoke.

”Why would you get into a fight for me?” he asked with a tired, sad voice, taking tissues out of his pocket and opening the pack. 

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Because you're my friend. And I would do the same thing for James, or Peter."

He was bullshitting and they both knew that. Remus just took a deep breath and pointed at an armchair. Sirius sat down and Remus kneeled in front of him, placing one hand on his chin and trying to wipe dried blood off his nose.

"They were mean about you," Sirius added after some time, breaking the silence of an empty common room. "I wasn't going to just sit and listen."

"And I appreciate that," Remus said quickly, but his sight was avoiding Sirius' eyes. "It's just- look at your handsome face. It'll leave bruises," he gently touched the skin around Sirius' eyes, too hot under his palms. "I'm just not worth it, okay? Don't do that again."

In that exact moment Sirius felt he wanted to say so many things to that beautiful boy. He wanted to tell him that he's worth the world and that he, Sirius, would give it to him if he could. He wanted to yell about how gorgeous Remus was, to let him know that, because apparently Remus didn't realize. It pissed Sirius off. Remus was amazing, smart, handsome, and he didn't even know that.

He wanted to say many things, but he didn't have that much courage. Instead, he just placed hands around Remus' face and caressed his lips.

"I don't regret beating the shit out of them. You're worth fighting for, Moony, dear," he told him simply and Remus' eyes shined with tears again. "No no, please, don't. Come here," he moved a little on the armchair to make some space and Remus sat next to him. Sirius opened his arms and he just laid on him, his legs thrown off the armchair, his head on Sirius' chest. They both breathed peacefully; the blonde boy took the other's hand and joined their fingers together.

Sirius kissed the top of Moony's head and embraced him tightly with his arms. They were laying like that for some time, maybe not entirely comfortable, but together. A lot of thoughts ran through Remus' head, some of them darker than the others. He felt hurt, sure. He knew Hogwart students whisper about him, but it never took a turn like that before. He felt guilty, because, at the end of the day, he was the reason Sirius and James got all beat up. But he also felt something weird - pride. Pride and love, they seemed to be filling every muscle of his body, slowly replacing all the negative feelings. Finally, after years of being hurt and alone, Remus Lupin had someone willing to break a nose in his defence.

Remus turned his head and kissed Sirius' cheek. "Thank you, though."

Sirius let out a happy whine, very similiar to a dog one and they both chuckled. „Of course."


End file.
